


Горький привкус Рождества... Рождественская трагедия

by HarukaBH



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarukaBH/pseuds/HarukaBH
Summary: Что может быть общее у двух соперников, кроме спорта? Любовь к книгам....А что если еще и заклятые враги встретятся в одном месте, и произойдет несчастный случай?





	Горький привкус Рождества... Рождественская трагедия

***  
Говорят, что под Новый Год происходят чудеса, сбываются мечты, и люди получают желаемое, несмотря на то, кто как себя вел весь год...Хочется, чтобы эти чудеса не обходили стороной и тех, кто в них даже не верит. Одним из таких был Ханамия Макото, который не только не верил в чудеса, но и усмехался над теми, кто верил в эту чушь. Чудеса просто так не происходят, это же не шоу Дэвида Копперфильда, где всё появляется и исчезает по щелчку пальцев. Ханамия верил только в себя и свои силы. Ему как и другим хотелось исполнить свою мечту. Кроме как стать баскетболистом, и обыграть всех, у него была одна маленькая, но очень скромная мечта...Отремонтировать библиотеку-развалюху, в которой он работал.  
*** Библиотека досталась ему по наследству, бабушка с дедушкой (которых уже нет живых) уже не могли присматривать за ней, а узнав что внук увлекается чтением, преподнесли ему, такой вот подарочек. Здание собирались сносить из-за его непригодности, но по многочисленным просьбам, и походам к мэру, мать Ханамии и он сам просили здание не трогать, и обещали отремонтировать здание как можно скорее, если позволят финансы. А пока с каждым днем, библиотека разваливалась. Ремонт требовался колоссальный, но на это денег не хватало. В библиотеке было множество интересных изданий. Некоторые раритетные книги Ханамия продавал, но зарабатывал слишком мало, чтобы хватило на ремонт, да и посетителей было не много. Дело было не в том, что многие перешли на электронные книги, просто находится в аварийном здании было опасно. Те, кому действительно было необходимо взять книгу, предпочитали читать на крыльце. Никто не хотел, читая книгу, получить по голове обвалившимся потолком. Макото в очередной раз вздыхал, видя как на книги ложится побелка и сыпятся камушки, как под ногами скрипит и местами проваливается пол, как при малейшем ветре дрожат окна, электропроводка искрит и держится на честном слове. Сколько раз случались замыкания, но серьезных проблем не возникало. Пожарная сигнализация не работала давно. В помещении так воняло сыростью, что зимой и летом было прохладно, неуютно, даже книги покрывались плесенью. Единственное, что было крепким и надёжным - стены старого здания.  
*** День начинался как обычно. Ханамия после тренировок пошел в свою любимую библиотеку. Вооружившись тряпочкой, он бережно, как всегда, протирал пыль с книг. Особое внимание уделял верхним полкам. Проходя от одного стеллажа к другому, он внимательно смотрел под ноги - освещение было тусклым, не дай Бог нога в пол провалится. Встав у одного из стеллажей, Макото взял книгу с полки, протер ее, и открыл. Содержание этой книги, как и остальных, он знал наизусть. Старенькие, пожелтевшие страницы, хранили историю, которой он зачитывался каждый раз с удовольствием. Прочитав книгу, парень положил ее на место, подправил, чтобы не выбивалась из общего ряда. Вдруг зазвенел дверной колокольчик. Макото обернулся, но вошедшего не заметил. Он неожиданно вздрогнул когда сзади его попросили достать именно эту книгу. Ханамия выругался про себя, протянул книгу, и усмехнулся...Нет, он не станет язвить клиенту, даже которому когда-то проиграл на Зимнем Кубке. Ханамию и Куроко связывал не только баскетбол, но и любовь к книгам, как выяснилось, одинакового жанра. Куроко Тецуя присел неподалеку, и погрузился в чтение. Ханамия часто терял его из виду, и дело здесь было не в свете, просто парень был тих, спокоен, и кажется не дышал. Прошло часа два, а Куроко продолжал читать. Умственная работа тоже требует силы, и Ханамия решил угостить соперника, своим любимым горьким шоколадом, зная что тот его не любит. Ему была интересна реакция Куроко. — Спасибо большое, Ханамия-кун. - поблагодарил Куроко, и спрятал шоколад в карман. Ханамия ничего не ответил, и решил прогулятся между книжными рядами, наводя порядок. Он и за Куроко продолжал наблюдать, и при этом его посещали гаденькие мысли. Вот сидит этот доходяга, читает, а вдруг на его башку потолок свалится, или стена, или полки. На одного соперника случайно станет меньше. Нет конечно, Ханамия в этом виноват не будет. Это случайно вышло. Ну рухнула стена, и что? Знал что в развалюху притащился, а чего он ожидал. Конечно как соперник Куроко сильный, но не настолько, чтобы его голова выдержала удар. Но... Ответственность всё равно придется нести Ханамии. Усмехнувшись своим мыслям, он неожиданно почувствовал запах гари. Показалось наверное. Нет? Ханамия принюхался. Чем-то пахло, но ничего не горело. Наверное показалось, или с улицы. Задымилась проводка, которая только недавно была кое-как отремонтирована. Ханамия накрыл источник дыма сухой тряпкой, потом побежал к электрощиту, вырубил питание, библиотека погрузилась в мрак, Макото включил фонарик мобильного телефона. Пока парень добирался до щитка, тряпка загорелась. Пламя сразу охватило верхние полки.. Вызвав пожарных, Ханамия огляделся по сторонам и заметил, что Куроко на месте нет. Куда делся этот придурок? Свалил уже небось! Молодец, ума хватило...А нет, не хватило. Куроко не надолго оставив чтение, причем не расставаясь с книгой, решил тоже прогуляться по междурядью. Ханамия его нигде не видел. Дым слепил глаза, огонь распространялся. Макото хотел было выбежать на улицу, но на всякий случай еще раз окликнул Куроко. Искать невидимку в дыму - всё равно что искать иголку в стоге сена. — Сдох он что ли? - вслух произнес он, прикрывая рукавом нос и рот. — Эй Куроко, ты здесь. - Ханамия закашлялся, и продолжил поиски. Куроко зашевелился. Ханамия отреагировал на звук. Он увидел как нога Куроко застряла в полу, и тот не может ее вытащить. А пламя распространялось, и уже было близко. — Эй, быстрее, сдохнуть захотел?. - крикнул Ханамия. — Нога застряла. - Куроко пытался вытащить ногу, которая провалилась в пол, он дергался, но ничего не выходило. — Уходи Ханамия кун, - крикнул Куроко в ответ. Огонь добрался и до них. Пламя перекинулось на стеллажи, слепило глаза, воздуха не хватало. Оба прикрывались рукавом, кашляли, и уже ничего практически не видели. Послышался треск. Ханамия только успел увидеть, как недалеко от Куроко валится охваченная огнем полка. — Осторожно! - крикнул он. Куроко испуганно огляделся, и услышал крик. Это кричал от резкой и неожиданной боли Ханамия. Куроко лежал на полу, прижатый телом Ханамии, на которого пришелся основной удар. Он прикрыл собой того, которого хотел уничтожить совсем недавно. Вот такая ирония. Куроко лежал неподвижно, словно безжизненный, и в глазах его горел огонь. Нет он не чувствовал боли, не от удара затылком о пол, не в ноге, и даже боли в ребрах не чувствовал, будучи придавленным Ханамией, между которыми на груди у Куроко, была спасенная им книга. — Зачем Ханамия кун? Зачем? Этот вопрос Куроко уже задаст в больнице, когда придет навестить его..  
А пока тишина… И писк аппаратов.  
*** Переломы во многих местах, спина, плечи, лопатка, и многочисленные ожоги. Состояние крайне тяжелое. То что он выживет, врачи не сомневались, но сможет ли он встать с постели, гарантии не было. Дышать было невыносимо больно. На малейший сбой в системе дыхания, реагировали аппараты жизнедеятельности. Его пульс то учащался, то замедлялся. Иногда разлеплял глаза, еле улыбался маме, которая ночевала со своим сыном. Опухшие глаза от слез, синяки от бессонных ночей, и страх за жизнь своего мальчика, боязнь потерять его. Ханамия тихо спал, пока мама сидела рядом и умоляла всех известных Богов, поскорее избавить сына от этих мучений. Роняя слезы, она наблюдала как спокойно вздымается его грудь, и как тяжело ему бывает вдохнуть. Она ненадолго покинула его, выйдя в коридор, и наткнулась на маму Куроко. — Мне рассказали что случилось. Я благодарна Вам за спасение моего Тецу. Я не знаю как мне Вас благодарить. Я очень сожалею, мне правда жаль. Мы все расходы возьмем на себя. - произнесла мама Куроко, тоже покрываясь слезами. Ханамия сан обняла ее, и зарыдала. Куроко не сильно пострадал, у него только растяжение ступни, и легкий шок. В отличии от Ханамии, который мог провести в больнице несколько месяцев, и белые стены стали бы, как дом родной. Сотрясения у Куроко не обнаружили, на следующий день, его выписали из больницы, но тренировки запретили. Куроко стоял в стороне, и наблюдал за происходящим. Нет, конечно, он не сказал своим сокомандникам, кто и как его спас. Меньше знают - крепче спят и больше тренируются. Он просто хотел поблагодарить Ханамию, и задать всего один вопрос, но ввиду состояния парня, это пришлось отложить. Он сам попытался ответить на него. Знал бы Куроко, что и у Ханамии нет ответа на этот вопрос, не мучался бы в догадках. Куроко решил навестить его. И сейчас когда доктор разрешил войти, он зашел. Куроко принес книгу Ханамии, которую спас, но не отдал. Решил что когда Макото очнется, тогда и отдаст. Просто думал, может сквозь сон Макото услышит его, но нет Макото не слышал. Он спал. Куроко никогда не видел Ханамию таким. И дело было не в нанесенных травмах, а совсем в другом. Он ему казался иным. Не грубым, не злым, а другим. Беззащитный паук, который сам угодил в собственную ловушку. А иначе не назовешь. Он похоже никогда не узнает настоящего Ханамию. Единственное, чего он желал ему - скорейшего выздоровления.  
*** Время шло, оно положительно сказывалось на выздоровлении Ханамии. Его навещали всей командой, но лишних вопросов по поводу случившегося не задавали. Просто понимали его без слов. Приближались праздники. Рождество и Новый Год. Он не планировал справлять их в больничных стенах, но выписывать врачи его и не думали. Ханамия проходил интенсивный курс физиотерапии и массажа. Ханамия чувствовал себя одиноким, и брошенным, несмотря на поддержку мамы и друзей. Вернувшись со всех возможных процедур, Ханамия увидел сюрприз в палате… Его мама и товарищи по команде решили принести праздник Макоте. Ханамия открыл дверь и замер. Сначала он подумал что ошибся палатой, но пригляделся и увидел знакомые вещи. Сразу бросились в глаза гирлянды, огоньки и прочая новогодняя мишура, которая разве что только, с потолка не свисала. В глазах от избытка красок зарябило в глазах, и он не сразу заметил маленькую зеленую елочку на скамейке, под которой лежал импровизированный снег из синтепона, и подарки. Макото пребывал в легком шоке, но еще большего шокировало то, что встретили его три Санты и олень. — С Рождеством кэп!- раздались сзади знакомые голоса. И тут Макото заржал. — Я говорил что хочу быть Сантой! - обиженно произнес Сето, поправляя рога. Смех продолжался, но не выдержав долгой муки смехом, Ханамия всех поблагодарил, сел на кровать, и просто весело проводил время. — Хара это мои апельсины, больной здесь я . - произнес Ханамия. — Ну подумаешь, один сожрал. - ответил Хара. — Хорошо блядь устроились. Олень дрыхнет, ты жрешь мою еду, а кто-то уже на подарки заглядывается. - ответил Макото, и внезапно раздался вопль боли. — Ой что случилось?- Хара вскочил резко с кровати, на которую сел. — Ничего. Ты мне на ногу сел. - разозленно ответил Ханамия. — Не заметил. Звиняй. — Во-первых я не такой маленький, чтобы не заметить, во вторых с вами я отсюда похоже не скоро выйду. Вам пора сваливать. - сказал Ханамия. Ну нет конечно, Хара мог не задать на прощание вопрос, который его давно мучал, глядя под кровать. — Ты реально на судно ходишь? А зад кто подтирает? - и тут в палате раздался смех. — Я сейчас этим судном в тебя запущу, предварительно использовав. - ответил Макото, и сделал вид что тянется за железным судном. Парни убежали, попрощались бросив напоследок что еще вернутся.  
*** Ханамия пострадал не только физически, но и психологически. Вот так стоя у окна ночью перед Сочельником, он думал как рухнули все его мечты. В прямом смысле слова. Он больше не сможет играть баскетбол, и никогда не вернется в библиотеку. О каком спорте шла речь, когда каждый шаг давался с трудом и болью. У Ханамии не осталось ничего. Он был опустошен. Ну да, когда-нибудь он сможет нормально ходить, и когда -нибудь у него появится хотя бы мини библиотеке, ну а когда это “когда-нибудь” наступит неизвестно. Как всегда шел снег, как и каждый год под Рождество. И никогд раньше Макото не всматривался вэти белые, пушистые снежинки, которые ровно ложились на асфальт. Это было так банально. Но почему-то сейчас это казалось ему необычным, красивым и...Чудесным. Если бы только одно его желание могло исполнится, было бы замечательно. Его мама не сводила глаз с сына до тех пор, пока он лег спать. Убедившись что Макото успокоился, женщина тоже решила поспать. Макото спал крепко… И он даже не догадывался, как скоро его желание исполнится… Немного ранее... — Йоу Тецу, ты че здесь торчишь? .- лениво поинтересовался Аомине, который прогуливался по городу с Момои. — Я записался в волонтеры, собираю пожертвование на сгоревшую церковь. - спокойно ответил Куроко. Аомине начал копаться в карманах, ища мелочь. — Дай чан, не мелочись. - Момои бросила в ящичек небольшое пожертвование. — Это от нас. - произнесла она. — Да церковь это святое.- произнес Аомине. — Как достроите скажи, приду исповедуюсь. Неожиданно на плечо Аомине, легла рука Кагами. — Да, тебе есть в чем покаяться . - усмехнулся Кагами, быстро бросая денюжку, и сваливая. — Чё ты сказал? А ну повтори Бакагами!- Аомине побежал за ним. О том что Куроко собирает пожертвование, новость облетела всех. И даже Акаши, который явившись во всей красе, как полагается богачу, решил в грязь лицом не ударить, и отдал приличную сумму. Зная на что Куроко собирал пожертвование, вряд ли отдали хоть копейку, и это осталось секретом для всех. Правильно ли он поступал, прикрываясь Богом, ради того, кто его спас? Сказать правду о том, как и кто его спас, он не планировал. Это было секретом между ним и Ханамией Многие знали лишь одну правду... Куроко всей семьей пошел в церковь, там случился пожар, и он немного повредился.  
Что будет после всего случившегося? Нет, Ханамия и Куроко не будут здороваться при каждой встречи, нет, они не будут дружить, нет, они как всегда будут соперниками, и в душе у них будет тайна. — Тецу чтобы ты хотел на Рождество? - спросила его мама, накрывая стол. — Я рад что жив, здоров и рядом с вами. - ответил он. — Ну не скромничай, проси что хочешь. Может есть особенный подарок, который ты бы хотел получить?- поинтересовалась мама. Куроко призадумался. Чтобы он хотел получить. Он здесь живой, благодаря одному человеку, который сейчас страдает. У которого ничего больше не осталось. Что если Куроко сделает ему что-то приятное. — Я бы хотел...Хотел сказать спасибо одному человеку. Он… Благодаря ему...Я бы мог не быть…- ответил Тецу. — Мы тебя поняли. - ответил отец, и подумал что может быть лучше чека. Хотя и за лечение Ханамии, семья Куроко тоже заплатила. Чек был вложен в конверт, с тем пожертвованием, который насобирал Куроко. Вложен был между страницами спасенной книге, и упакован по праздничному. Приехав в больницу этой же ночью, отец и мать остались ждать Куроко в машине. Тецу поспешил оставить свое “Спасибо” под елкой, в четвертой палате, и исчез так же незаметно, как и появился…  
*** Утро встретило рождественскую палату, яркими лучами солнца, и.. изучением елки. Подарки его радовали, было черт возьми приятно, что кто-то позаботился о нем. — Мам а что это за подарок? От кого? - спросил он, указывая на упаковку, которую ранее не видел. Женщина нагнулась, взяла подарок, преподнесла его сыну. Подарок оказался без подписи. — Наверное от твоих товарищей.- ответила она. — Когда они уходили, его здесь не было...А ко мне кто-нибудь еще приходил? - поинтересовался Ханамия. — Никто Мако. - ответила мама. Даже дежурный медперсонал никого не видел и не слышал. Странно. От кого все таки подарок? — Призрак рождественский, наверное - улыбчиво произнесла мама. Призрак. Невидимка. Макото распахнул глаза. Быть этого не может? Он быстро, но аккуратно распаковал упаковку, и увидел книгу. Ту самую книгу которую читал сам, и Куроко. Почему именно Куроко появился тогда там, взял ту же книгу, и сел на любимое место Ханамии. Будь другой человек случилось бы тоже самое, или всё могло быть по другому? Ну что может быть общего между ними, кроме спорта. Любовь к книгам, десертам, горький шоколад и ванильный шейк. Общие интересы, и никакой дружбы... Макото выругался про себя. — Даже День Рождения в январе. Нет, он не станет здороваться с Куроко при каждой встречи, не станут они и друзьями, и не станут обращать внимание друг на друга, продолжая ненавидеть...А что будет на душе у каждого, это останется между ними.. А пока мама готовила завтрак сыну, Ханамия перелистывал страницы, и немного загрустил. Одна книга уцелела, и оттуда выпал конверт. Открыв и его Макото удивился. Там были деньги и чек. Вопросов на счет денег не возникло, он проверил, они настоящие. А вот с чеком на солидную сумму вопросы возникли. Он думал что это либо розыгрыш, либо его с кем-то спутали. Мало ли сколько однофамильцев. Ну бывает. Но сомнения отпали сами собой - на обратной стороне, простым карандашом было написано: Ханамии Макото - капитану команды Кирисаки Дайчи. Вот так сюрприз! Похоже на этот раз Старик с оленями не обошел его стороной. Чудо блин, случилось. На что он потратит эти деньги, Ханамия знал точно. Попросив маму сбегать банк и убедится что чек настоящий, Макото долго думал, от кого он мог получить такой щедрый дар. Но долго ему думать не пришлось. Мама вернулась с хорошими новостями, сказав что открыла счет на его имя. В принципе он догадывался кто мог это сделать. И опять гаденькая мысль, что кое-кто у него в пожизненном долгу. Исполнить желание, спасением чужой, и рискуя собственной жизнью.  
*** Главной достопримечательность в новой библиотеке, на ремонт которой Ханамия и потратил деньги, стала та самая книга которую читал Ханамия, когда спас Куроко. Она стояла на отдельной полке в центре библиотеке, и с этой книгой была связана история. Реальная история, которую каждый слушал с удовольствием, и спасенный в том числе, но имена были изменены…


End file.
